Fluorescent light tubes are commonly used in offices and stores and commercial buildings. These fluorescent light tubes, which may be 3, 4 or 5 feet long are removably fit into fluorescent light tube fixtures of a corresponding size. These fixtures have end mounts which cooperate with bi-pin connectors extending from the end caps of the fluorescent light tubes. Additionally, these fluorescent light tubes are powered by power conversion circuits and ballast circuits.
There is a new generation of light emitting diodes or LEDs which, in certain situations, can replace the fluorescent light tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,299 to Timmermans and U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,761 to Timmermans disclose some prior art LED light tubes.